Nosajimiki
Nosajimiki (“Nosa”) is the leader of the MercDragon faction. Abilities Profile Early History Nosa began his career as a refugee in the Shattered Skies star cluster when he was recruited by an odd race of alien beings known as the Space Catz. In those early days of servitude, he learned to merge their xenotech with his own human engineering prowess creating the Aelfgar class cruiser. His “human mess” ships looked strange among the saucer shaped armada of his allies, but that early ship proved itself in many a conflict as one of the strongest in the cluster. In those early days, Nosajimiki worked endlessly, always trying to find new ways to improve his designs, often working to the edge of exhaustion under extreme sleep deprivation… until one night, lying asleep at his console, he was awakened to the muffled voice over his intercom, “Fire, Nosa Fire!” Tired and confused, he unleashed everything he had on the signature of an unidentified intruder only to realize to late that between himself and his enemy was another Space Catz warship. Those who saw the carnage viewed this as an act of betrayal, and Nosa soon found himself on the run from those allies whom he worked alongside for so long. Nosa was exiled back into the chaos with neither faction nor allies, brutally hunted by the Space Catz. The Birth of MercDragon In his exile, Nosa sought to recruit and gather the many other discarded and dishonored members of other factions, who together formed the mercenary guild: MercDragons. His new faction enjoyed a brief rise to power, but the forgotten cluster soon became so unstable that he was forced to flee to another galaxy as the very fabric of reality began to unwind taking with it all that he had ever know. After months of drifting alone in deep space, he alone survived the journey that brought to the Galaxies Aflame cluster. It seemed like a peaceful place at first. A friendly region ruled over by two large empires. And so, Nosa settled on a pleasant little planet and began to rebuild, hoping that this new place would give him the opportunity to regain the honor he had lost before. Then the Vaygr came… a malevolent empire unlike any he had seen before. The Vaygr goaded the ruling empires into a war with each other, but just as that battle was nearing its end, the Vaygr amushed the battlefield and demolished the battered remains of both empires, leaving the cluster virtually undefended. In the days that followed, Vaygr brutally decimated and enslaved all who were left. Long after most of the cluster was reduced to ruins, only Nosajimiki remained fighting alone and relentlessly to liberate the Vaygr slave states, but in time the genocide was so thorough, that the entire cluster was reduced to just one this one man, alone against an empire. With the damage done, Vaygr moved on, satisfied with their atrocities and Nosajimiki followed them, driven relentlessly by honor and a thirst for revenge. Into the Light Nosajimiki followed Vaygr into the very core of the universe: the Light vs Dark cluster. Here he found himself among the oldest and most powerful factions in existence locked in an eternal struggle driven by the unseen forces of Light and Dark. In this place, Vaygr was but one of many VERY powerful factions. In this place he made his stand with the forces of the light who opposed Vaygr and their dark sider allies. The fighting that followed lasted for months filled with many great victories and loses alike. While the constant strain of war wore some alliance down, it pushed Merc Dragon’s technology forward to be among the most advanced in the universe. Following the mantra of “Always outnumbered, never outgunned”, Merc Dragon’s Nidhog class became the Light’s only heavy warship capable of standing against the dark’s many Titans. Today Many months later, most of those old powers are now gone or in severe remission, and Merc Dragon stands as one of the strongest and most respected factions left in the LvD cluster. But he continues to grow, continues to build and innovate, all in preparation for the day that Vaygr may return, for when that day comes, Merc Dragon will be ready. Category:Players